Love has its Ups and Downs
by makkdaddy87
Summary: Camp Kidney is going on a field trip to the Grand Canyon. Lumpus has plans to find a way to let Jane doe know that he loves her, but doesnt know when it will come. Along the way there is challenges and trials, along with romance and friendship. But will Lumpus tell Ms. Doe how he fells? Will she love him back? We'll find out, and stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

_**Love has its Ups and Downs**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**_Solving the Problem_**

* * *

Ok. So, this is my first LumpusxDoe story. It has some challenges that lead up to the main conclusion. Along the way, there will be problems that Lumpus will have to solve before Doe will come to realize how he truly feels. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a wonderous day at Camp Kidney. The sun was shining bright. The sky is always blue, like it always has. Birds were singing. It was a good day. Today was the day Both Acorn Flats and Camp Kidney, were going on a field trip. Everyone was getting their stuff ready and packed so they could go. However, there was always a problem in preparation in doing so.

"Come on, Samson! Get your stuff ready, were going to be late!" Ping Pong yelled from the outside of their cabin. "Coming!" "We all know how much you need your 'health buddies', but hurry up!" Dave also yelled. Samson finally came out, "Holy Crap guys, you could wait a minute, geez!" They finally went to the bus. Meanwhile, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam were already on the bus, waiting for leave.

"Wow, Guys! We're going to Grand Canyon!" Lazlo said in excitment. "Is that in Arizona?" Raj asked. "Yes, my boy. That's where it is!" "Arizona!" Clam yelled. "It also says that at this time of year, it ranges between 70-120 degrees Fahrenheit! Thats pretty hot compared to here!"Lazlo also informed. "Pretty cool! I cant wait!" Raj added.

Just then, the girls just started to get in the bus. Lumpus, who was in charge of the trip, was making sure that both camps made it to the bus. Slinkman took roll. "Slinkman! Are all the kids on the bus yet?!" "Yes, sir, but for some reason, Jane Doe isnt here yet." Lumpus' heart skipped a beat when he heard that name. He was always was in love for her. But, right now he started to wonder why its taking her so long. "I think im going to find her, and see whats up." Lumpus stated as he left. "Good luck, sir." Slinkman told him.

It only took a second before he saw her trying to lift both of her bags, but were too heavy for her. "Hi, Ms. Doe! Do you need assistance with that?" "Hi, Scoutmaster Lompus! Yes, i do need help with this, its pretty heavy. Im sure a man like you could carry one of these!" "In fact, i would love too." Lumpus grabbed one of her bags and started heading for the bus.

"Glad you found Ms. Doe and helped her sir!" Slinkman complimented Lumpus when they arrived. "Oh, You know me. Just a moose always helping the needy." Lumpus said proudly. Although that wasnt really true about Lumpus, but whatever, he sometimes did on rare occasions. "Ready to go, sir? Everyone is here, and everything is in order." Slinkman asked. "Lets Go!" Lumpus confirmed.

Lumpus, luckily, was sitting by Ms. Doe. With all the campers on both sides are being annoying, and being stupid, It didnt matter to him, because he knew he was sitting by the woman he loves. His secret brought pain to him. He wanted to tell her. But how? When? Where? He didnt know. But with his confidence and patience, that day will come. At the right place, at the right time.

Ms. Doe has absolutley, and obliviously, no clue that Lumpus loves her. She always noticed how nice he was to her. And how thoughtful it was for him to take one of her bags, and escort her to the bus. That was pretty much the same reason why she sat with him. She had the window seat. She just looked out the window to admire the beauty of God's creations, Nature. That was one of the big reasons why she always was, and is the Headmistress of Acorn Flats. She always had a positive attitude about everything. She had a wierd personality, but she always had that loving and caring heart for others, especially Lumpus, but not in a romantic way, just in a friendly way.

Lumpus just stared at the beauty of Ms. Doe. He always liked the way she looked, how she spoke, and how she looked him. Although Jane was busy looking at the outside world, she had no idea Lumpus was looking at her. But since it was the same thing for fifteen minutes now, she got tired of looking for a while. She quickly turned around, but just before she noticed, Lumpus quickly turned away, pretending to mind his own business. Jane just smiled and turned to Lumpus, "Oh, nature is the greatest on this earth, dont you think?" Yes. It is." Lumpus lied, admiring Jane's beauty.

Eventully Ms. doe got tied for boredom, She tried differnt ways of tryong t take a nap. She tried leaning back, it didnt work because of the smalll space she had with all the seats crammed together. She tried leaning againt the window, which also didnt work because of the shaking of the bus and the road. She finally came to a conclusion. She wondered about Lumpus. He looked tall enough to just lay her head on his shoulder for a few minutes. Nothing personal or romantic. She was trying to find a way to ask him, but decided to just ask anyways. "Lompus?" Lumpus turned to her and smiled, "Yess, Ms. Doe?" "I know this is wierd, and odd, but, im just tired and i need to take a nap, so umm, may i just lay my head on your shoulder and sleep for a bit?" Lumpus was shocked. He never had a special moment with her. This was a new thing for him, and it was a opportunity of a lifetime. "Y-Yes, you may." "Thank you". Jane said as she laid her head on his shoulder. It was the perfect napping postion on a bus. Lumpus laid his head on hers, and held her shoulder, But asked, "I hope im not getting in your personnal space, just trying to support you so you wouldnt fall off." "Thats OK Lompos, i just need a few moments." Jane said, being ok with it. Lumpus felt amazed, and he couldnt believe he was hold the girl of his dreams. Even though it wasnt anything personal, he knew that, but he imagined it to be a moment between him and Ms. Doe. A moment he'll never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Love has its Ups and Downs

Chapter 2

What Goes Up, Must Come Down

A few minutes later, Ms. Doe woke up and got off from Lumpus' shoulder. She looks at him with a smile, "Thank you Lompus, maybe sometime on the way back, we could do this again?" Lumpus looks shocked, 'She wants to do this.. again?' Lumpus thought. "Sure, Ms. Doe" Lumpus siad to her with a loving look. Ms. Doe looks at him, then gives him a kiss on the cheek. Lumpus widens his eyes, giving a shock look, but not enough to show it to Jane. "Thanks for everything, Lompus, for the trip, for being there for me, and other things." Lumpus looks at her, "You're welcome Janie, anything for you." Then she looks out the window again with that trademark smile.

Lumpus had the best day ever, so far. He sat by Jane Doe, cuddled with her, and even got a kiss on the cheek from her. This was a once in a lifetime deal to him. Even though she pronounces his name wrong every time, that never mattered because he loved her enough to not even care.

They finally got to the Grand Canyon, and just as Lazlo researched, it was 90 degrees that day. While heading to the campsite, it took a few hours until they found the place and decided to make camp. Ms. Doe and Lumpus agreed to set each camp on each side, with one tent per cabin.

Meanwhile, a conversation could be heard. "what do you guys think of this trip?" Patsy asked Nina and Gretchen, "I dont like it, its too hot, and we have to be here with the bean scouts!" Gretchen growled. "Well, According to my calculations, ive come up with a solution that if it continues to be this work all week, we would have to drink 8 bottles of water a day. Well anyways, itll be fun!" Nina said all brainy, yet excited. Patsy was think about a certian brazilian monkey, it didnt take but a moment for Nina and Gretchen realize that look on her face. "Thinking about that monkey boy again?" Nina asked playfully. "Yeah, he's like a dream come true." Patsy said before Gretchen said in a harsh mood, "more like a nightmare." Patsy looked at them with a question for each of them in mind, "Oh come on, guys, Nina, its not like you dont think about Raj. And Gretchen, Do you think about Clam?" Nina blushed, "Wellll, i guess if Patsy confessed that she likes Lazlo, then i guess i better admit that i like Raj." Gretchen just looked away, "yeah, yeah, whatever, dont get carried away."

Meanwhile, Lumpus and Slinkman were Just finishing setting up their tent, when Lumpus saw something that caught his eye, the beautiful doe of his dreams was having touble setting up her tent. Lumpus just got up, and walked to her location and asked, "May i assist you with setting up your tent?" Ms. Doe looked and saw Lumpus, standing there, "Hi Scoutmaster, yes i would like assistance with this." she giggled. Lumpus and Doe were trying their hardest to get the poles into place. It took all the body weight and muscle to make it happen. When it did, it made them flying into the tent, making Lumpus land on his back, and Ms. doe landing on top of him, making both of them make eye contact. it only took a few seconds for them to jump up, "Oh my gosh, im sorry, i didnt mean to! Ms. doe begged forgiveness, "Im sorry too, but hey, we got the tent up!" Lumpus said in a proud mood looking at the tent. Ms. Doe now realized it, "oh, cool! Thanks Lompus" "Youre welcome"

* * *

Well, ive decided to add a few love stories in the mix. But the main focus is Lumpus and Jane Doe. Well i hope youve enjoyed this, and see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Love Has its Ups and Downs

Chapter 3

**A Moose in Love**

Since Lumpus was embarrased to the event that just happened, he decided to leave Ms. doe to herself for a while. Although Ms. Doe did catch the way he looked at her while it happened. She thought about it as she was unpacking her make-up bags, which was waaay more than she needed, and other things such as a sleeping bag, pillow, and other stuff. She thought of why would Lumpus looked at her that way. It wasnt a creepy look, it was more a loving, romantic look...into her eyes. She was confused.

Meanwhile.

Lumpus and Slinkman were just gettting done with their unpacking, until Slinkman decided to break the silence, "Sir, how was your visit with Ms. Doe?" Lumpus got nervous, he didnt want to tell him about the accident with her. He had to be careful. "Well, it was nice, i got to help her with her tent troubles." he said to Slinkman. "Well, according to my schedule, it says that we have a bonfire tonight, Lazlo will start it, since he always does." Slinkman added. Lumpus knew that this bonfire would mean he would see Ms. Doe again. He was happy but, yet, still nervous about the recent accident. He will try to ignore it as they visit.

About the same time, Lazlo, Raj and Clam, were just done with their unpacking. "Well, guys what do you wanna do?" Lazlo asked. "I dont know, its pretty hot outside, we could get sunburn or heatstoke, or even worse, dehydration." Raj said with a worried tone. "Heatsroke, no good." Clam added. "oh, come on, you guys we have a lot of water and stuff. Its not like were going to die." Lazlo said sarcasticly. "What if we shared secrets, not the deep ones, just the ones that we never told each other yet." Lalzo suggested. Clam and Raj looked at each other confused. "OK. I'll go first, there was this time just a few weeks ago, when Nina told me that Patsy liked me. At first I was confused and didn't know what to think of it. I've never had a girl like me before. I thought about it and I've come to a decision and I'm telling you guys, I think I like Patsy too. I just don't know what to do." Laszlo explained with a confused and worried look. "Wow. Lazlo, I don't think you should be liking girls. Its against the rules and its common sense." Raj said defending his friendship. "But there is something I'd like to admit. The moment I danced with Nina, I had this strange feeling inside me, like it has something to do with her. Every time I look at her, I get nervous, I start sweating, its driving me crazy! I don't know whats come over me!" "Raj, calm down, itll all work out, just think it through. It looks like to me that you like Nina." Lazlo said. Clam jumped in jumped in unexpectedly. "My turn! Clam like Gretchen!" Clam said with hearts in his eyes with his lovestruck look. Lazlo looks at Raj with a reminded look. "I definatly remember that." "Don't get me started. Raj said disgusted.

Later that day, it was now night and the bonfire was to begin. Slinkman had asked Laszlo to start the fire. Which he did so willingly. All the scouts from both Camp Kidney and Acorn Flats were present.

Soon enough Lumpus found Ms. Doe sitting on a log alone, he took the chance and was greeted with, "Hello there Lumpus!" Lumpus sat next to her. "Hello Jane. I just wanted to say sorry for the trouble I caused earlier, an embarrassing fall." Lumpus said pitiful like. "Oh, don't worry about it. It was an accident after all." Jane Doe said with her smile still there on her face. Lumpus had never seen a face so lovely, so beautiful, it made his heart melt. Surely he met other does in his life, but not like Ms. Jane Doe. There was something, magical, in her that made him seem weightless to fly. "Ms. Doe will you ever so willingly go for a walk with me?" Lumpus asked. Jane looks at him, than smiles, "of course, Lumpus ." They both got up and found a path to walk on. Of course they wouldn't go for very long, so it had to be short. The night was star filled and the moon was shining at full light. At made the perfect moment to tell Ms. Doe how he felt. They found a boulder big enough to sit to adults. They sat on it as Lumpus began. "Ms. Doe I've seen you ever so often back at camp. And I just want to say that your so beautiful." Jane doe of course blushed by this, but did t seem to know what Lumpus was getting at. "Oh, thank you Lumpus , your so sweet!" Jane said. Lumpus continued. "Ms. Doe its been years sense I wanted to say this, but don't get me wrong, its pretty hard to do this so, Ms. Jane Doe, I just want to say with all my heart that I lo-" "MS. DOE!" They heard a distant call from camp. "Sorry Lumpus , we need to see whats going on." They both ran to the camp only to find an unexpected event happen.

* * *

We will have to see what happens next. But, I'm happy to announce, that a few hours before I made this chapter, my oldest brother proposed to his girlfriend! It was an exciting moment for me and my family. And I look forward to having a sister in law as well as nieces and nephews! Well anyways besides that point, I hope youve had a good expierence reading this. And thank you!


End file.
